Mario RPG Mystery Dungeon: Dreams of Hope
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: In a world where Mario RPG characters roam, a human gets turned into a Koopa and goes there. With a Toadette on his side, they will start an exploration team and see what's going on. Along the way, they'll meet new friends like the Mario Bros., Starlow, and even Fawful and Mimi! Based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series
1. Meet Kirby

**This is something I've been thinking about: Mario RPG Mystery Dungeon. Based off of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series, this fan fiction is mostly about Gates to Infinity, but it's different from it. If you want the Mario RPG's to be split into generations like Pokemon, here it is:**

**Generation 1: Super Mario RPG**

**Generation 2: Paper Mario and Superstar Saga**

**Generation 3: Thousand Year Door and Partners in Time**

**Generation 4: Super Paper Mario and Bowser's Inside Story**

**Generation 5: Sticker Star and Dream Team**

**This will be important to the fan fiction. Ok, let's start the fan fiction!**

_In a world far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, there are clones of Mario RPG characters. The breeze of the peaceful grassland leaves a feeling that it is unlike our city-filled world in a way. Buildings are old fashioned, but cozy, and instead of relying on the police or guards, they rely on exploration teams. One day, a human from above came to this world unexpectedly…_

High in the clouds, someone was looking at some odd lake in the clouds. He didn't know where he was, or why there was a lake, but he looked in it. Seeing his reflection, he didn't look like a human anymore. He looked like a…Koopa!

_Now…you're here…_

A faint voice was in the air, which caused curiosity to the Koopa. "Who are you?" he asked.

_I won't tell you now…just help me…help!_

In the lake, there was something different on it. There was a storm in a forest, and a princess in a pink dress was running away from a purple steam. The steam had yellow, menacing eyes and purple hands. Each finger was skinny, but pointy, and the hands seemed thinner than human hands.

_Hop into the lake! Save me!_

The voice got clearer and louder. The Koopa obeyed the order and hopped into the lake. However, instead of going into the water, he felt like he was falling in air. He opened his eyes and saw him falling from the sky!

"What's going on?!" he shouted as he screamed from falling. He knew he could die from the height, but he was falling for so long. He braced himself and continued to fall until he hit the ground.

"Hey…wake up!"

The Koopa opened his eyes and saw a friendly Toadette. "You were knocked out, are you ok?"

The Koopa was shocked and stood up quickly. "It's Toadette!" he yelled with surprise, "You're real?!"

"Hahaha, oh silly, you think we're not real? There are PIT Fawfuls selling things, exploration teams with Marios, and some Toads around here!"

"So your not just from a video game?"

The Toadette was shocked by the remark. "Who are you exactly?" she asked.

He decided to answer the question and introduce himself. "I'm Kirby, from the real world filled with humans and businesses and school!"

Toadette was surprised that he wasn't from here. "Ummm…what's school?" she wondered.

"You know school, you learn things like math, science, history…"

"Hey, I got an idea! I'll travel with you! Maybe we can find your home, Kirby!" cheered Toadette.

Kirby was unsure about this. He knew he can't talk to strangers, but he knew Toadette was really nice. _Maybe she's different, _he thought, _because this world seems a lot different and simple._

He nodded in agreement. "Great, now let's go back to my home!" she cheered. They walked through the forest, which made Kirby think about some things.

_I don't know what's going on… _he thought, _But I am a Mario fan, so I'll just use my knowledge._

When they got out of the forest, they saw a Count Bleck. He seemed calm, unlike the Count Bleck Kirby knew, who was more evil. Behind the count was a barren land that only had a few trees. It didn't have sand, but huge rocks were noticeable.

"Welcome, Toadette, greeted Count Bleck!" he greeted, "Oh, who's the Koopa there?"

"This is Kirby, he's from the human world!" replied Toadette.

"Oh, so you have a friend, wondered Count Bleck," he wondered.

"Yes, now can we go to my home?" asked Toadette.

"Well…it's not your home," he replied sadly, "I lied to you, sorry. I don't share your home, you share mine"

Toadette was filled with shock. "Huh?! You lied to me?!" 

"I'm afraid yes, sorry, apologized Count Bleck. I didn't want to make you upset. With your new friend…well…you might need a new home,"

"What are you saying?!" yelled Kirby. He was very angry that he wouldn't let him live in his house. He's not dangerous or anything.

"I'm saying that my house can fit two people. There are a few people that can help you, though…"

"He's right," Toadette continued, "All we need is Big Massif to make us a house!"

Kirby didn't remember who Big Massif is. He was just trying to finish the game as fast as he could. He forgot about half of the things in there. _Big Massif…sounds tough, _he thought.

"Toadette, who is Big Massif?" asked Kirby.

"Well, Big Massif is the builder here, so all we need to do is ask him. I'm a bit scared, though…"

"Well, you better go to Big Massif, suggested Count Bleck," replied Count Bleck.

They agreed with him, said goodbye, and went to the town. In the town, the majority of the stores looked like something you would see in a farmer's market. Some of them were tents that looked like Mario characters, but the rest were booths. However, there was one wooden building that had a sign with a Brock on it.

"There it is!" shouted Toadette, "It's the building!"

They went inside the building, where their friendship was just beginning.

**Ok, that was also good. I'm doing this fan fiction because a) I like the idea I thought of and b) I think it will help practice my details. Some stories make me feel like I'm there, so I'm trying to make my writing that way. Details are special, protect them (like the Furcorn's description in My Singing Monsters, which I play sometimes). I hope you like the chapter.**


	2. New House From Big Massif!

**Here's another chapter of the story Mario RPG Mystery Dungeon! I guess people really like it. Ok, people are starting to like the Madz and Starlow series, but still, this is my first novel on here. Let's do this!**

As they went into the building, it was a café. Tables were scattered all over the place, and it was all made of wood. Stairs were on the right side of the café, and there was an orange counter with a Bedsmith behind it. Kirby wondered if that was Big Massif.

"That's Big Massif?" asked Kirby.

"Oh, no, that's Bedsmith," corrected Toadette, "That's Big Massif"

Toadette was pointing to her left at the big, tough brown thing. He stared at them angrily, which intimidated the two.

"Big Massif, are you sure you don't want any food? You keep on asking for…"

The Bedsmith was interrupted by the Big Massif's growl. He hid behind the counter, looking only an inch above it. The Big Massif chortled with delight.

"Maybe we should ask together," said Toadette nervously. They walked up to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Big Massif, can we ask you a favor?" asked Kirby.

He looked at them and growled. "Can you help us…" Toadette gulped between the sentence, "To build us a house?"

"Oh, someone doesn't have beef," he responded, "You must toughen up to become bigger beef. Then we'll talk about the house"

They both looked at each other and sighed. "Why do we have to become tougher? We're fine!" wondered Toadette.

"Hmph, I can't prove that, unless you beat me…"

"Where?! We'll do it!"

Kirby looked at Toadette with shock. _She's taking the deal?! _he thought. Big Massif looked at them with happiness. "Great, meet me at Fury Mountain, where beef goes," he said.

As he left with delight, the Bedsmith stood up. "Hey, you just met him, and this is crazy, you will beat him, so protect me, maybe!"

"What's wrong with Big Massif?" asked Toadette.

"Oh, his deal is not the best. I once saw some guy named Dreambert got beat up by the guy. Oh, I want to nap on him…"

As Bedsmith was daydreaming, the two looked at each other. "We really need to get ready, let's go to PIT Fawful!"

Kirby nodded and walked out with Toadette. They went to a booth on the far right of the town, close to the exit. The booth was covered by a tent that looked like a BIS Fawful. The counter was iron, except for the top, which was wood. Behind the counter was a PIT Fawful smiling at them like he just couldn't help it. In the way back of the booth was supplies that he was selling.

"PIT Fawful, can we buy some Mushrooms, Revive Seeds, maybe a couple Lucky Shrooms for enemies…"

Toadette was interrupted by the salesman saying, "What?!" They decided to stay silent after that.

"You are having the fighting of Big Massif, right?" They both nodded, which made Fawful sigh.

"There are only the fewness of people that had the being of Big Massif, the Psychic types,"

"What Psychic types?" asked Kirby.

"You have the seeing of that Toad over there?"

Fawful was pointing to a Toad with a purple head with stars on it. It had a cloak of the same design, a pink cloth hiding his mouth, and a tiny crystal ball on his head. He was trying to open a box for two young Amazee Dayzees.

"You mean Dr. Toadley?" asked Toadette.

"Yessing, he had the beating of him because he has the being of Psychic Type moves!"

"Well, do you have any Psychic type moves?" she asked.

"No…but if you have the teaming up with a Psychic type, you will have victory. You are victorious!"

Kirby and Toadette looked at each other and sighed. "Is he the only choice?" asked Toadette.

"No, because you can still have the beating of him. So, what would you like to have the buying of?"

Later, with the supplies they needed, they went to Fury Mountain. The huge mountain was red with tons of rocks and caves. It seemed like a volcano, and enemies were lurking in the mountain.

"Ummm…I think this is a Mystery Dungeon," noticed Toadette. Kirby wondered what a Mystery Dungeon was.

"What's a Mystery Dungeon?" wondered Kirby.

"Oh, it's a dangerous place," she replied, "It has tons of hostile enemies and the inside of it changes all the time. We have to save our energy to beat Big Massif, so be careful"

Kirby nodded and went inside with Toadette. However, they didn't notice a mysterious figure hiding behind the rocks. "I must help them…" he said to himself.

As they went through the mountain, they encountered all sorts of enemies, like Viruses and other Koopas. All of them were attacking them, but they fought back. However, by the time they reached the top, all of their supplies were out and they were exhausted. They did see Big Massif in front of them.

"It's time to battle, cutelets," he taunted. They moved one step and panted.

"Is that what I've been waiting for? Oh well, prepare to face beef! HI-BEEF!"

He was going to quickly punch them, but something blocked him. It let out a pocket watch and waved it back and forth in a certain rhythm. Big Massif fell asleep after it waved 10 times. The thing turned around to discover Dr. Toadley.

"You…you helped us?" questioned Kirby. The Toad nodded and looked and walked to them.

"Yes. Will I help you beat this guy? I certainly will. Now we'll beat him,"

Kirby went up to Big Massif and scratched him. He scratched again and again, while Toadette spun around, hitting him with her pony tails. Big Massif woke up and punched them, which made them fly back.

"Now we meet, Toadley. You have beef, but not this time!"

He started walking to Dr. Toadley with anger in his eyes. Fury flowed through his body as Kirby and Toadette watched.

"What can we do now?" wondered Toadette. After playing tons of Mario games when he was a human, he got an idea. He hid in his shell.

"Kick me to him!" he commanded.

"To my friend?! Why would I…"

"Just do it!"

Toadette kicked the shell toward Big Massif. When he was about to punch him, the shell hit him, making him trip. As he struggled, Toadette smiled confidently.

"Now, let's all jump on him!" said Kirby when he got out of his shell. They all did a big jump, which weakened Big Massif. When they got off, the fighter tried to get up.

"Gah…you have beef…"

"Why did you have to fight us?" asked Toadette.

"Because…more bad people…are here…not true beef…"

Kirby and Toadette were shocked. "More bad people?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Look, this whole thing was to see if your good. Are you guys good? Yes you are. However, more bad people are coming. If we give them a house, they can strengthen up to beat all of us. So, we must beat them before they destroy everything and do bad things,"

"So that means…we get a house?!" exclaimed Toadette.

"Yes…I'll build it…"

Kirby and Toadette jumped up with joy. "Kirby, I couldn't have done it without you!" she complimented.

"Now let's get down from here and to the place to want to build,"

They all climbed down the mountain, but Big Massif walked slowly due to injuries. When they got to the barren land, Big Massif looked at the area.

"Ok, this house is free, but if you are bad, it will cost for your bad beef. Deal?"

"Sure, it's really nice you're doing this!" cheered Toadette.

"Good, this will take a while…"

He got some wood and started building. Count Bleck came over there to see how they were doing.

"Bleheheh, are you busy?" he asked. They shook their heads, which made Count Bleck happy. "Good, because I want to show you something, said Count Bleck," he added.

He guided them to a corkboard, which was on a huge sign. The corkboard had papers that said several tasks. On the right was a Tippi, who was on a counter.

"This is the task board, introduced Count Bleck. It says all the tasks that you could do. Count Bleck made it because, well, more bad people are arriving,"

"Wow, that's amazing!" cheered Toadette, "Kirby, we get to help stop the bad people!"

Kirby nodded and thought for a bit. _More bad people? I don't understand. This looks so…peaceful…_

"Oh, and Count Bleck also set up a booth for a criminal…"

He showed them a Popple behind the counter, who looked annoyed with him. "You beat me, hey, are those the fools you were talking about?!"

"Ummm…yes…"

"What weaklings! Look at the turtle and the pretty Toad. Oh, I'm so scared…" he said sarcastically.

"Now don't make Count Bleck use his Dark Void again…"

"Ok, I'll be nicer. I'll be like the pink ponies and rainbows the pink kid likes…"

"I grew out of those!" she countered back.

He sighed and ignored her. "I'll help you learn and forget moves, see?"

Big Massif came back and said, "I got a house ready, look," They came to the house and were surprised. The house looked like it was made out of the first 8 feet of a tree trunk. It had round windows and a rectangular, brown door. The roof was a cone shape that was made out of pine tree leaves.

"Wow…it's like a tree…" answered Kirby.

"Now, become bigger beef in this house and beat the other beef! I'll come back later!" He left the area, along with Dr. Toadley.

"Dr. Toadley came with us?!" exclaimed Toadette, "Wow, he sure is quiet".

Kirby nodded as they went into the house. They now had they're very own house, where they're adventures will begin.

**Ok, this is amazing. This chapter is six pages long. I will do this less often than the Madz & Starlow series, but I won't stop doing this. I just need more time because the chapters are longer. Please have some patience while I'm working on a chapter. Thank you, and please wait for the third chapter.**


End file.
